


Problem

by triscuit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron teaches his co-captain Rodimus a lesson in submission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem

"That’s enough." Megatron’s voice boomed, his fingers wrapping tight around his co-captain’s wrists. "As much as it’s been entertaining playing your games, Rodimus. You need to realize how much you’re endangering those around you with the constant need to salvage your ego." It wasn’t a matter of losing his temper. Megatron didn’t lose his temper. He simply knew when a situation had gone too far.

And Rodimus had been given much more slack than his own troops would’ve ever dreamed of seeing. 

Of course as expected, his co-captain wasn’t going to go down easily.

Rodimus kicked around, his peds slamming against every surface he could manage. His vocalizer was straining, but he didn’t stop him from screaming even more, “Let me go! You hear that everyone? Our supposed co-captain is totally assaulting me right now!” He yanked fruitlessly at Megatron’s grasp upon his wrists. Rodimus' kicks continuing anew. “You’re going to be thrown in the brig for this! Got that? You’re going to regret ever laying your hands on me!”

Megatron rolled his optics.

He slammed Rodimus’ arms down upon the the desk, the crack of metal against metal echoing in the room. “Stay still, you understand? I don’t need to treat you even more like a sparkling.” Really, it was embarrassing that Rodimus was apparently able to get away with this behavior for so long. “I will repeat this once more, and only once. Do you understand?”

Rodimus kicked at Megatron’s leg, not even managing to leave a scuff in the metal. It didn’t stop him from spitting on his desk, either. A defiant gesture that he was sure would put the former warlord in his place. What Rodimus didn’t expect, was the sharp smack of a broad palm slamming down on his aft. 

The curse words that spilled from Rodimus’ mouth was drowned out by the additional spanks against his aft. Each loud crack brought a sharp surge of pain through his body. The stings of every slap almost felt like fire licking through his systems. 

Even if every fiber of his being was fighting against this, Rodimus finally choked out, “I-I understand.” His aft was sore as could be, and his body was aching. But as he shifted his thighs, Rodimus noticed something peculiar. Something that made him close them tight together. With flushed cheeks, Rodimus buried his face away in one of his arms. The curl of arousal coursing through his systems at the thrill of this unintended reaction being noticed. 

And Megatron did notice. 

The faint shine of the sticky fluid trickling down Rodimus’ thighs didn't surprise Megatron. It hadn’t been the first time he encountered such a reaction to his punishment. “However, the most important thing about being a co-captain… or a captain.” Megatron purred, dipping his fingers down between Rodimus’ thick thighs, “Is to know when exactly one must be generous.”

Rodimus instantly reacted, angling his hips up to give Megatron easier access. His spark was beating fast in his chest, making his vents exhale loudly. Heat poured off of him. His thighs squeezing together intermittently as Megatron’s fingers teased him.

"But generosity must be earned, it can’t simply be handed over." Megatron hummed, allowing his fingers to slide back up Rodimus’ aft. Much to his amusement, he heard the click of his co-captain’s panel opening. Apparently denying him wouldn’t deter his eagerness for more. 

Megatron leaned over Rodimus, pressing him into the desk. He made sure to bear down on him just enough to keep his vents from relieving him of much heat. He wanted Rodimus to be hot and bothered, overwhelmed in every sense of the word. Megatron brushed his lips over Rodimus’ audio, offering a gentle smile, “Are you prepared to earn this generosity, Rodimus?” 

He could hear that soft whine in response, the shift of Rodimus’ weight under him. There was a press of Rodimus’ thighs spreading wider, a sharp shiver rolling through him. It made this all the more enticing to press on. Just as Megatron was about ready to repeat his question, he finally heard that small response.

"Y-yeah… yeah…" 

His tone was much smaller than Megatron had ever heard it. Gone was the edge of rebellion and anger. It gave him a small sense of hope that this lesson might actually get through Rodimus’ thick head. 

"Wonderful to hear." Megatron replied, tracing his fingers down between Rodimus’ thighs. There was much more of a mess now, the sticky lubricant making his movements much easier. Megatron decided to merely trace over the lips of Rodimus’ valve. Just barely parting it with his fingers. "Now, I would like you to be honest with yourself. Understand?"

Rodimus nodded under him, drool dripping down his chin. 

"Wonderful." Megatron continued, swirling a finger over Rodimus’ exterior node. The movement alone was enough to make Rodimus begin to jerk his hips forward. A wonderful whimper escaping from his vocalizer. It encouraged Megatron to press more insistently, trying to draw out more of those sweet sounds.

As Megatron rubbed over the node with more intensity, a generous amount of lubricant dripped out from Rodimus. The hot fluid stained his hand as it slipped through his fingers. It left a messy puddle on the floor, which only seemed to get worse by the moment. 

"Now, Rodimus…" Megatron began, pushing a finger into Rodimus’ valve. It caught him off guard to feel the intensity of that heat gripping him so tight. He just barely managed not to stumble over his own words, "Admit that this tantrum you’ve been throwing is completely unreasonable. Tell me that you’ll end this behavior immediately." 

He heard a pathetic whine escaped from Rodimus. It was that edge of defiance that caused Megatron to pull his finger right back out.

"W-wait." Rodimus began, rolling his hips up to try to meet Megatron’s finger once more. "I-I… uh… please… please don’t stop." Another sharp exhale through his vents, bringing out more heat from him. "Please I… I…" 

Megatron quietly waited, watching his bright optics dart around the room for an answer. He knew just how much Rodimus needed this. Then again, it didn’t exactly take a genius to figure out how desperate Rodimus was. 

"I… I’m… I’m wrong. I… I was being… unreasonable." Rodimus’ tone was shaky, his body shivering. "I won’t… I won’t do it again." The last word had a needy edge to it, something he hadn’t quite heard from Rodimus until now. It only made him all the more appealing. 

Megatron pressed two fingers inside now, spreading them wide inside Rodimus. “Good. Wonderful.” He hummed, working them over the inner sensors of Rodimus’ valve. It was impressive how much Rodimus still squeezed around this thick intrusion. His hips moved so eagerly. It made Megatron chuckle, quietly musing about how apparently this greedy valve was. Rodimus was trying to take in everything it could. 

Really, Rodimus was too selfish for his own good.

He wanted to reward him all the same. Megatron began to thrust his fingers in deeper, managing to push in another. This time he could actually feel the strain of Rodimus’ valve barely accommodating him. Those sweet little whimpers escaping from him as he slammed himself against Megatron’s palm. 

Megatron pushed his hand right above Rodimus’ aft, forcing him to stay still. The cry of protest that emerged from him only sent a pang of arousal through his own spark. “One more thing, Rodimus. You’re not quite off the hook yet.” Megatron began, forcing in his own fingers deep enough to press against the ceiling of Rodimus’ valve.

"Admit that I’m your superior."

Rodimus squeezed his thighs tight together, whimpering. He had that aimless look again, as if the answer would somehow be found in the walls of the small office. He remained silent.

Megatron decided to give him more encouragement, thrusting his fingers in faster. He kept up this quick pace, making sure to spread his fingers every few strokes. It was more than enough to keep Rodimus’ circuits sparking. There was the loud sticky noise of each movement, bringing another tremble wracking through his body. Rodimus was panting now, his optics bright as his head tilted back.

"Unless you would like this pleasure to stop, it would be wise for you to just admit this simple fact." Megatron spoke, making sure to emphasize those words with a particularly rough thrust of his fingers.

Rodimus moaned with pleasure, his mouth gaping open. His optics were unfocused, staring into nothing in particular. Then came soft words, intelligible at first. Words which grew louder by the moment. “You’re… you’re my superior!” He cried out abruptly, his back arching as his knee smacked against the desk. “Y-You’re better than me! Just pl… please!”

Rodimus clenched his fists tight, letting out another cry of pleasure. “Please! Please! Please! M… more!”

Of course Megatron obliged. 

To get Rodimus to overload was a simple task. He made sure to maneuver his fingers in just the right way to brush against every inner sensor. He even playing along his exterior node to bring him to the edge. The hot fluid continuously gushed out of Rodimus, splattering against the floor. With every rise and fall of pleasure, Megatron kept his movements steady. Before finally giving Rodimus the release he so desperately begged for. 

Megatron hummed, easing his fingers out of Rodimus’ valve. He took note of how it gaped open, pink fluid dripping down the hot passage. Even his own faceplates began to heat up at the remarkable sight before him. 

"Now that wasn’t so difficult, was it?"


End file.
